


It'll be fine again.

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blue (Character) - Freeform, Comic (Character) - Freeform, Crisp (Character), Crying, Edge (Character) - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Razz (Character) - Freeform, Red (Character) - Freeform, Slim (Character) - Freeform, Stretch (Character) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Life was nice.And then it wasn't.





	It'll be fine again.

Life was nice, Razz concluded. It was nice, Stretch was a good boyfriend to him, and they were happy. Razz had even started working more on his mental stability! Therapy, the like! He was working on his attitude towards life, and genuinely began to believe he was worth the work and the love he was given.

 

He’d been working hard, he was excited to spend time with people again and was repairing his relationship with his brother further. He adored Stretch with all his Soul, and spent as much time with him as he could, wanting to give him the attention he deserved.

 

Life was nice.

  
  
  
  


And then it wasn’t.

 

He hadn’t noticed the deterioration in their relationship. He’d been too caught up in the flow of life, focusing on the fact that it was good for him, that he failed to see how much Stretch was suffering from it.

 

“You dont try anymore!” Stretch snapped. He’d come home tired, and when Razz pressed that it was their designated date night, and they had to go out for at least a little while, he got mad.

 

It was Razz’s fault.

 

They both knew that.

 

“I do-” Razz tried to defend himself, backed into a corner metaphorically. They’d both been in bad places mentally when they started their relationship. He supposed it was built on their lack of stability, he supposed that was what was going wrong.

 

He was getting better, Stretch wasn’t. Their relationship was built on their lack of understanding what was right and wrong for a relationship. They had the basics, but not much more than that. Neither of them had dated before and had it been healthy, in Razz’s case at least. He’d dated before, but all of the relationships had been built from a lack of trust and respect, just there to be there. They were always abusive, or in some way bad for both of them.

 

“No! You havent been!” He snapped, “You havent been trying for our relationship anymore, Razz!” Stretch glared at him, the anger radiating off of him hurt Razz more than his words did.

 

He didn’t know what Stretch meant, though. He thought.. Regular dates worked? Regular dates, and just.. Spending time together? He didn’t know!

 

“But- I-” He struggled, shifting his stance. He backed up a bit, since they’d been standing rather close to one another. He didn’t want to be close to his boyfriend suddenly. The pure hatred coming off of Stretch made him remember things he didn’t want to remember, things he’d worked for years to bury with better memories stacked on it.

 

Memories of life before meeting the others, when Slim was distant and he was violent, when death happened daily either on their front yard or by Razz’s hands. When he was scared, and hurt, and confused because he didn’t know what to do.

 

Memories of when they first met the others, and Slim left at his first chance to live with them, memories of being alone in a hellhole, no contact to the others because he didn’t know how to work the machine alone. Scared that he’d die there, not remembered in the slightest.

 

Thinking that Slim wouldn’t notice either way, and wouldn’t care if he killed himself or was killed.

 

He backed up more, maroon eyelights widening slightly in fear, his vision blurring at the edges at panic tried to grip at him. He.. He was scared of Stretch.

 

He didn’t know why! Stretch wouldn’t hurt him! He knew that! He slept in the same bed as Stretch, if he wanted to hurt him, he’d had his chance dozens of times!

 

“Nothing you do is ever enough.” Stretch spat, standing up and heading for their room, “Leave.” He called back, going up the short flight of stairs quickly.   
  
“What-?” He yelped, looking confused. It- Was cold out? Even though Razz had lived majority of his life around snow, surface cold was different and chilled him faster. “It’s freezing out, Stretch!” He cried out, going to follow him. A bone bonked him on the forehead, stinging when it hit his forehead. He backed up quickly, staring up the stairs towards Stretch.

 

“So? You’ll be fine.” Stretch replied, before the door to their room slammed shut.

 

Razz whimpered softly, looking down, rubbing his forehead lightly. He turned to do as told, patting his pockets for his phone.

 

Nothing. Right. He’d left his phone upstairs, in their room, to charge. He couldn’t call his brother or.. Anyone. He sighed, getting his shoes back on and leaving. Too bad he’d left his coat in their room.

 

He trudged out into the snow, closing the door quietly and assuring it was locked after him. He wiped his eyes shakily, sliding a bit when he stepped down one of the stairs to their porch. He clutched to the banister, not wanting to get hurt.

 

He staggered down the rest of the steps, stumbling a bit on a patch of ice hidden by fresh snow. He decided he might as well try and get to.. Someone’s house. Blue and Edge’s house wasn’t too far away, but he didn’t want to get Stretch in trouble with his brother. Red and Classic’s was a bit further than that, so maybe he could stop by there on his way to Slim’s and Crisp’s house.

 

He shivered, starting off quickly, wanting to get there fast so he could warm up. He hugged himself, trying to keep in the warmth that was being sapped from him actively, the wind yanking away any hopes of warmth.

 

He shuffled past Blue’s house, ignoring it as best he could, trudging along towards Red’s. And then he slipped. He fell straight on his ass, whining a bit. He sat there for a moment, the snow not even melting because he had basically no body heat left. He staggered to his feet, deciding to ignore the gross feeling as he turned and retraced his steps back to the front yard of Blue and Edge’s house. He found the path, heading up it reluctantly. Lights were on, and it wasn’t that late..

 

It felt wrong to go to Blue, even though they’d been friends since Razz finally figured out how to work the machine and left his universe. Blue was the one that helped him with therapy, or when things got too tough for him to handle, due to the sudden change from what he’d grown up with.

 

He knocked on the door, shivering harshly, huddling under the porch roof to try and keep away from the falling snow. His breaths came in puffs of steam, disappearing soon after.

 

A few minutes passed before he got any answer. It was Edge who opened the door. He didn’t look.. Pleased, to see Razz. At least, at first.

 

The tear tracks probably made him change his tune. Or the fact that snow was clinging to Razz harshly. Or that he was shivering from head to toe.

 

Frowning, Edge turned, a bit, “Blue!” He called into the house, “Get some towels!” He stepped out of the way, one hand hooking around Razz’s back and guiding him inside. He brushed some snow off of him as he ushered Razz in.

 

Blue came out with towels, looking worried, “Razz!” He gasped, rushing over, unfolding one of them and wrapping it around Razz’s shoulders, “What happened!?” he unwrapped another to wipe off the snow and water.

 

“I-” he paused, shifting his stance, “..stretch and I got into an argument..” he mumbled, lifting one of his hands to wipe at his face shakily, despite it doing little but getting more water on his face.

  
Frowning, Blue paused, “He kicked you out?” He asked, voice soft. Razz just nodded some. “You should’ve called, Razz! I would’ve picked you up..” Blue whined, continuing to dry Razz off.

 

“I left my phone in our room, and Stretch went up there. I didn’t want to bother him..” He mumbled, shrugging weakly and looking down. A sob managed to work its way out of him, “He- he said I dont try hard enough..” He mumbled, wiping his eyes again.

  
Blue caught his hands, drying them off softly, “He’s just being dumb. You can stay here, okay? Its cold out, and you’re soaked! I’m going to have a very stern talking to with my brother in the morning.”

 

Edge chuckled, “come on, Razz, Blue. Lets move to the kitchen.” He motioned for them to go, since the kitchen had tiles that wouldn’t be damaged from the water.

 

Edge ushered Blue and Razz into the kitchen, leading Razz to sit down at the kitchen table. Blue hustled about, getting down a mug and starting on making Razz some hot chocolate, before leaving for a short while and returning with clean clothes.

 

“Blue- you really dont have to-” Razz started, frowning some. Blue shook his head, puffing his cheeks up, setting the neatly folded clothes on the table.

 

“Its fine, Razz. Really. You’re my friend, and I dont think Edge’s clothes will ever fit you.” he laughed softly, shifting his stance, “This way, though, I can dry your clothes and you can have something to wear until they’re all dry.”

 

Razz paused, but nodded. Blue handed him the clothes, and he got up, taking extreme care not to drip everywhere as he ducked off to the bathroom.

 

“Just leave your clothes on the sink counter!” Blue called after him, as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

 

He changed slowly, peeling the cold, soaked clothes off of himself, and drying off as he went, standing on a spare towel so he didn’t drip all over the floor.

 

He got dressed after that, folding his wet clothes crudely on the sink counter, before making sure to put the used towels in the hamper beside the sink. He left the bathroom, and before he even made it to the kitchen, a warm mug of hot chocolate was pressed into his hands, and he was led straight to the living room.

 

Edge sat him down on the couch, before sitting beside him. Blue was already there, on his other side. The title screen to a movie was playing, but Razz was too focused on the slight warm feeling in his chest. Edge and Blue cared about him. He didn’t need Stretch. He’d be fine.

 

Yeah..

 

It’d be fine again.

**Author's Note:**

> I. idk
> 
> I had this in my notes for some reason?? I dunno. I was dozing the other night and woke up from the doze twice because of ideas I had that mmmmmight come into play llllater? I dunno
> 
> in different fics tho bc fuck that shit


End file.
